


An accidental call

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Clint has a dog, M/M, Meet-Cute, The avengers and Shield are sperate, Wrong number, bucky gets a puppy, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: In the middle of the night, Clint is woken up to some guy panicking over a dog he just brought home. Clint being the nice guy he is gives the guy a little help, with just a bit of sarcasm, then goes to bed. Totally forgetting about it. Until the next morning when the same guy texts him and apologizes. It's weird that he keeps their conversations going, but there is something about the guy he likes and he doesn't see any harm in it.Bucky should not have taking the dog home. But the little ball of fur was just to cute not to. Now he has no idea what to do with it. With Steve out on a mission, he calls Sam. Or he thinks he does. Until the next morning when he tells at the bird brain for hanging up on him, and the other man has no idea what he is talking about. He apologizes to the poor guy he had to have woken up, and the guy doesn't seem bothered at all. and that is the start their friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this verse, Avengers and Shield are separate entities.
> 
> The Avengers: Tony (Ironman), Steve (Cap), Bruce (Hulk), Thor, Sam (Falcon), Bucky (Winter Soldier)
> 
> Shield: Fury, Coulson, Natasha, Clint
> 
>  
> 
> Fury is still director and Coulson is his right-hand man. Coulson requited Clint against the will of just about everyone because he saw potential. An action Clint would repeat with Nat. The two of them have a reputation for being unpredictable, insubordinate, and dangerous but they get the job done. They also don’t work well with teams. Leaving them the only two people tact team at shield.
> 
> Tony was Iron man first and when Shield (Coulson) approached him, Nat having been spying on him, he told them basically to fuck off. He didn’t trust shady government types. Fury figuring the man would come around if needed; backed off.
> 
> Coulson and Pepper hit it off when they met and remained friends. Much to Tony's annoyance.
> 
> When Thor fell to earth, Jane called Bruce, who she knew from certain scientific circles. Bruce then called Tony, who like Jane he knew as a scientist. Tony didn’t know about the Hulk. Thought New Mexico played out most the same, Tony’s people got to the hammer before Shield and managed to keep it safe until Thor could use it.
> 
> During the events of Thor, Clint was sent to keep on eye on things and call back if Shield needed to interfere. He found no reason to call in his bosses ( a call that got him in just a little bit of trouble).
> 
> After New Mexico, Thor went home and Bruce moved in with Tony, who he finally told about the Hulk, which Tony found awesome as hell.
> 
> Tony was the one to find Steve. He had been searching for Steve’s body and the plane. When he found Steve, he called in the best doctors he could and forced them to sign confidentiality agreements. He had been planning on thawing him and having him buried with his family. But when he turned out to still be alive he took him in and helped him adjust.
> 
> Natasha still went in to investigate Stark and found him unfit for shield. Though she did mention the Coulson that the man had potential and that he would no doubt help if the call ever came.
> 
> During the events of the Avengers, Tony owned the Helicarrier that Loki attacks. The people on board were all Starks. Including Steve and Bruce. Thor went to Tony to help when Loki attacked.
> 
> However, Shield still had the Tesseract, (Yes I know it was found with Steve. So I’m going with a shield spy stole it while Tony was freaking out of a not so dead Cap.) Leading to Clint getting brainwashed by Loki and leading the attack against The Avengers. Nat had snuck onto the ship under Fury’s orders in case there was anything she could do to help or stop the threat. She ended up saving Clint and getting them both off the ship (is it a ship if it flies?) before Tony’s people could get ahold of him.
> 
> Tony’s people had seen an Archer attacking them but never found any footage of him or his body. Leaving him as an unknown in their files.
> 
> Fury still hacked into Iron man’s suit when the council sent the bomb. Giving Tony a heads up.
> 
> Steve met Sam while out running and visited the VA in Washington a few times while Tony was fighting against the government for control over Ironman and for Steve to remain free and out of government hands. They became friends and teammates during the Winter Soldier thing. Which instead of attacking Fury, Bucky was sent after Steve, Hydra seeing him as a threat.
> 
> Tony, Sam, Bruce, and Steve saved Bucky and brought him in. Steve telling Tony about his parents while Bucky was still in holding and being checked out. Tony was angry but saw the footage and while he understands it wasn’t really Bucky, he still has a head time being around him. Though he continues to offer his support and keeps the governments and the likes away.
> 
> OKAY: I think I covered all the big shit. But If I missed something you think needs to be mentioned comment and let me know. Hope you guys like this :)

 

  
  
**Chapter one**   
  
  


_ Clint’s pov  _

 

He was so fucking tired. No that wasn’t right he was exhausted. 

A week-long mission with Nat turned in to two and the last three days of it were full shooting, screaming (not him), and running (totally him ). 

Then a 10-hour flight home were he should have been able to sleep but noooo Coulson wanted to debrief then and there. 

So he had sat across from his handler slumped over in his chair rambling about their mission. He could tell the other man was regretting not waiting by the frown and heavy sighing he heard from time to time. Natasha of course still looked and acted perfectly awake but only adding in details when he tired brain forgot something. Sometimes he really hated his best friend. 

When the plane landed he barely mumbled a goodbye before hoping in one of the black SUVs and instructing the poor young agent to drive his ass home. 

And finally, he was home. He slammed his front door shut and kicked off his shoes. Missing Lucky’s usually greetings, he made a mental note to go pick up the hairball tomorrow morning from Kates. Throwing his jacket over his couch he made his way into the kitchen. He didn’t bother with anything in the fridge, nothing in there would still be good. But he found a box of pop tarts in one of his nearly empty cabinets, making another mental note to go shopping soon, he put the pop tarts in the toaster. 

As he waited for them to finish he stripped off his pants and shirt, tossing them over the counter. Maybe he would laundry tomorrow too. Standing in just his boxers and a tank top, he debated going to find a pair of sleep pants. But the toaster beeped and he figured fuck it, 

He grabbed one of the sugary treats, “Fuck!” He cursed as it burnt his fingers. 

“Hot hot hot.” 

He quickly looked around trying to find a plate but before he could the pop tart fell from his grasp and on to the floor. 

“Aww, pop tart nooo.” He whined and looked at the second still safe in the toaster. Playing it smarter this time, he took a paper towel and wrapped it around the pop tart before removing it from the toaster. 

He sighed happily as he munched on it and walked into his room. 

Once it was gone he throw the paper towel on his nightstand and fell back in bed. He didn’t even bother crawling under the comforter before passing out.  

 

The blaring off some atrocious music woke him up a short time later.  Silently cursing Nat for fucking with his phone again, he rolled over and patted down his bed until he found the damn thing.    


He didn’t look to see who was calling. Only a handful of people had his number and less who would call him in the middle of the night. Assuming it was Nat, He grumpily answered.    


 

“What?”

“I got a dog!” A panic voice shouted at him.

“Okay?” He replied slightly confused. This sure as hell wasn’t Nat hell it wasn’t even female. He sighed and tried to think of what moronic person he knew who not only had his number but would call freaking out about getting a dog. 

“What do I do?” The voice asked loudly, and now that he was a little more awake he was sure he didn’t know the man's voice

Confused he shifted so he could look at his phone's screen. He cursed at the brightness as he read, Unknown number. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me Wilson. What the hell do I do?”  The man growled and Clint bit back a chuckle. Poor guy seemed desperate. 

“Feed it?” He replied. Not unhappy to try and help, even if his help was sarcastic. 

“No shit.” The man replied surprisingly not sounding offended. 

 

Clint chuckled. 

 

“Give it a place to sleep and go to bed? Cause dude its 3 am.” He said rolling back on to his side and pulling his blanket up over him. He kept one hand out of the welcoming warmth to hold the phone. But closed his eyes and relaxed. 

He heard the stranger sigh, “I did. But it just keeps sitting on my floor whining at me.” Clint snorted. 

“Pick him up and pet him. Dumbass.” He mumbled as he started to drift off.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” He heard the man mumble sounding frightened. 

He sighed, “You won’t.”    


At least he was pretty sure the man wouldn’t the poor guy seemed way to freaked out and worried to be someone who could hurt an animal.

“But—“    


“Night.” Clint cut him off and hung up, tossing his phone away and pulling his arm under the blanket. He was too tired to pay the new dog owner any more attention.  

 

 

 

_ Bucky pov  _

 

He tried to ignore the strange looks he got as he walked through the tower. He knew he must look strange carrying a small brown moving bundle in his arms. But he couldn’t leave the poor thing home alone. It cried every time he left the room he didn’t know what would happen if he left the apartment. Plus Steve still didn’t know about their new roommate, so he didn’t want him to get loose if Steve made it home before him. 

Besides he was hoping someone here could give him a few pointers on how to take care of his new friend. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t getting attached but he knew that he was. He also knew that if he decided not to keep it, he was going to be a little heartbroken.

Bucky sighed and shifted his hold on the squirming bundle. The puppy didn’t seem to mind being held in fact when Bucky had reached down to pick him up to leave this morning to poor thing was so excited it tried to jump into his hands. If his reflexes had been slower the poor thing would have missed and hit the floor. The problem was it seemed intent on licking his face and he had to keep moving the damn thing away from his face.

He almost sighed in relief when he spotted someone he knew. 

 

“Bruce!” He called out speeding up his walk to catch the man. The doctor stopped and turned when he heard his name and raised his eyebrow when he spotted the dog. 

“Stupid idea,” Bucky mumbled as he reached the man, “my therapist keeps telling me to get a pet. You know for bonding or whatever. And I said no. But then last night I’m walking back to the apartment and these kids were fucking with this little guy and I couldn’t leave him.”  Bruce smiled at him. 

 

“I have no idea what to do with him.” He added. 

“Never had a dog before?”    


Bucky shook his head, “Steve always wanted one but with his health issues his mom wouldn’t let him and neither would mine.” He chuckled remembering the way their mothers had worked together against Steve. At their young age they had been angry and sad both really wanting a dog. But looking back he knew they were both just looking out for his best friend. 

“Not a problem now.” The other man said with a light chuckle as they got into the elevator.    


He glared at the man, “I have no idea how to take care of a dog. Hell man. I'm a mess, how am I supposed to be responsible for this little guy. “ 

As the doors closed  Bruce turned to look at him. Making Bucky want to look at the floor, he always felt uncomfortable meeting people's eyes these days. 

“James you are an intelligent and caring man. I’m sure you will figure things out.” The scientist sighed,  “After the meeting go to a local pet store, have Jarvis look up a good one, get some supplies, food and toys, then go home and spend time with him.” Bruce reached over and scratched the puppy behind the ear and Bucky felt himself smile as the dog leaned into it and closed his eyes.  

 

The elevator stopped and let them out. When he saw everyone already there, he froze. He hadn’t given it much thought when he decided to bring the pup to the tower. But now as he stood there watching STark talk to Steve, he realized he had no idea how the others were going to react. 

Bruce cleared his throat, getting the rooms attention. He silently cursed the man. 

Tony must have been the first to notice the puppy because the man let out an excited squeal of some kind and rushed over. The billionaire didn’t even ask before he gently lifted the dog from Bucky’s arms and pulled it towards his own chest. 

Bucky was so shocked by the act that he let it happen. Tony and him weren’t on the best of terms since Stark found out about his parent, not that Bucky blamed him. The man avoided him as best he could and if they had to be in the same room, he stayed on the opposite end. 

Bucky raises his head to look over Tony, who was whisper something to the puppy, and looked at Steve for help. 

His best friend looked from him to the puppy and smiled.One of those huge happy smiles he hadn’t seen on his best friends face in ages. He sighed. Now he had to tell Stevie that the puppy had been unintentional and that he wasn’t sure he could keep him. 

 

“What’s his name?” Tony asked handing him back the dog. 

“Dunno. Haven’t really had a chance to think about it.” 

Tony gave him a thoughtful smile. “Just don’t let Rogers name it.” Then turned and walked back towards the table, where Sam was sitting. 

 

“You hung up on me!” 

  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

_Clint pov_

 

Phil was just finishing up a lecture on how inappropriate it was to hit the baby agents with spitballs when his phone beeped.

 

**(Unknown): I’m so fucking sorry.**

 

He was a little confused for a second but figured it could be someone he knew that just got a new number or it was one he forgot to save. Wouldn’t be the first time.

 

 **_(Clint): For?_**

**(Unknown): Freaking out on you a total stranger in the middle of the night over a dog**

 

He laughed, now understanding who it was. Phil looked up at him behind his desk with a raised brow.

“Wrong number from last night. Dude freaked over a dog and now’s apologizing.”

Phil gave him a look somewhere between why me and fucking Clint.

“Clint, you have to be careful—“

“Relax. Phil, this isn’t some spy trying to gain information outta me. It’s some poor schmuck who is in over his head with a dog. I got this.” Phil did not look convinced.

“Fine,” he sighed, “I’ll be careful.”

He got up and left his handlers office. Waiting until he was in his car to reply.

 

**(Clint): It’s all good dude. How’s the dog?**

 

He started the car and pulled out of his parking space. He heard his phone vibrate against the seat but chose to wait until he got to Kates before reading it.

Once outside Kate’s apartment, he parked and picked up his phone.

 

4 unread messages.

**(Unknown): Hyper.**

**(Unknown): and now he’s whining at me. What should I do???**

**(unknown): I fed him eggs? Is that ok?**

**(Unknown): he stopped whing. Think he likes eggs.**

 

He snorted and got out of his car. Locking it he headed up the stairs towards Kate’s place.

 

**(Clint): I feed my dog pizza. Eggs should be fine.**

**(Unknown): Pizza? Dude I don’t think ur suppose to feed that to dogs.**

 

When he reached the top stair he could hear Lucky’s excited barking. He grinned and shoved his phone in his pocket. His new friend could wait, he missed his own dog.

He didn’t even knock on Kate’s door, just opened it and let Lucky tackle him to the floor. The yellow lab, attacked his face with his tongue letting out happy whines as he went. Clint laughed and ran his fingers through his dog's fur.

 

“How was he?” He asked knowing that Kate was somewhere close by.

“Horrible.” She teased. Clint rolled his eyes and pushed his dog off him.

“Thanks for watching him.” He said walking over and pulling her into a hug.

“Anytime. You staying for lunch?”

“Nope.” He said with a yawn. “Slept like crap last night and had to be up early. I’m going home and climbing into bed and sleeping for a week. Or until Nat or Phil wake me up.”

She shook her head at him, and reached down to pet Lucky, “Don’t let him hibernate too much he forgets to feed you.” He let out an offended sound.

She just smiled at him.

“Rude.” He mumbled and then grabbed Lucky’s leash from by the door, and headed for the door.

“Hey, dinner this weekend?” He asked as he opened it.

“Sure.” SHe said with a wave.

He pulled out his phone as they walked down the stairs.

 

**(Clint): Pizza is totally an acceptable food source.**

 

He didn’t get a reply until him and Lucky were safely home.

 

**(unknown): Yeah don’t think so man.**

  
  


_Bucky POV_

 

He wasn’t sure why he kept texting the stranger after he apologized. It might have to do with the fact that the man was a stranger. There was no expectations or fear like in most of the other people he talked to. Or protective but searching way Steve talked to him. It was nice to have someone who had no idea about the Winter soldier, someone who joked and teased him.

It was also the reason he hadn’t told anyone about the conversations. He knew they would freak, especially Steve. He understood the risk, it could be anyone on the other end. But he reasoned, that he was the one to start the conversations and kept them going. If it was trying someone after him, they would have initiated the talks. At least that what he kept saying to himself every time he texted the other man.

It had only been a couple days, and most of the time they talked about their dogs, turns out the guy has a yellow lab, named Lucky. He has yet to ask the man for his name or share his but every time he picked up his phone his fingers itched for him to do so. But this fear that the man would know him, as illogical as it was kept him from starting that particular talk.

 

“Buck? You okay?” Steve asked sitting down next to him.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and nodded.

He wasn’t, not really. This was the first real mission he had been called in on since he has been cleared and he was nervous as fuck. Even with everyone telling him he was ready he wasn’t sure. Steve seemed to understand and offered to tell everyone to back off until he was ready but Bucky wasn’t sure he would ever be. He needed to put himself out there and get back into it or he would be tempted to hide away for the rest of his life.

“You sure?” Steve asked as Tony walked in. Again he nodded.

 

Stark didn’t waste a second before having Jarvis power up the projector display, a list of 15 or so people. All but three were x’d out in red.

Bucky recognized one as Erik Selvig, Thor’s friend and one of the victims of Loki’s mind controlled during the Chitauri invasion.

The second was a younger man, short brown hair and brown eyes. That Bucky didn’t know or recognize.

The third was a blank photo with a question mark, the word Archer written under it.

He knew the story behind the code name, Steve had told him all about the attack and aliens when he first agreed to join up with the Avengers.

The Archer had led the attack on Starks helicarrier, they had reason to believe like the others he had been under Loki’s control but when the dust had settled there was no body found.

 

Stark began, “Alright boys we have a situation. I’m sure you all recognize Selvig and we all know about our favorite Robin Hood wanna be but this other man is Henry Stacks. He was a soldier taking over during the attack. One of the few who survived anyways. When he was freed from Loki’s control he chose to leave SI and retire. Even so, we kept an eye on not only him but the others as well.

In the last two weeks 5 have shown up dead and Selvig’s been moved to a high-security safe house by Shield. Leaving Henry and the Archer the only two ex brainwashed people running around. Or that was until this morning when Stacks was found dead in an alley.”  Stark stopped talking and sat down in the chair at the head of the table.

“We can’t figure who’s going after them. Or how they even know these people’s identities. Between me and Shield, their names and parts played were erased or buried.” He sighed.

“We need to find the Archer. He’s the last one out there and no doubt whoever is killing these people will be after him as well. “

 

“Do we even know where to start?” Steve asked.

Tony sighed. “Shield.”

“Why them?” Sam asked.

“First because that is where the tesseract was hidden when Loki got ahold of it. So it’s plausible to archer was one of the men guarding it. Second because they are the only people with the capability outside of us to make someone disappear like the Archer did. Unfortunately, I can’t see them just handing the man or his information over.”

“So what do we do?” Sam asked looking back and forth between Steve and Tony.

“I’m going to try hacking into their systems. See if they have any agents that are proficient in archery or even know how to use a bow.” Tony said his face falling into a frown, “I’m also going to have Pepper speak to Agent and see if he will to help.” 

“What about looking into their active missions?” He spoke up, startling himself. “Maybe if we happen across them in the field we will see this Archer in action and approach him ourselves instead of going through Fury.”

He tried not to roll his eyes when everyone looked at him. Steve was the only one that looked unsurprised.

 

 

“I’ll see what I can find,” Tony said after a second.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,   
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).   
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.   
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories. 
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human

 

 

**_Clint pov_ **

 

 **_(Clint):_ ** _**Why does the day start so early?**_

 

He sent the text as he got off the elevator. Not really expecting a reply this early. Hell, it was 6:35 in the morning. He normally wasn’t awake this early unless on a mission. The only reason he was awake now was because of Coulson. Who he had decided this morning was evil. Had called him everything three minutes after 6, until he answered the phone. Luckily, he had crashed in the room setup for him at Shield, he didn’t have to drive anywhere.

His evil handle wouldn’t even tell him why he was awake or what he wanted just told him to be in his office, well nowish.

His phone beeped before he made it to Coulson’s door.

 

**_(Puppy guy): Morning people?_ **

 

He laughed.

 

**(Clint): Are you asking or blaming?**

 

He replied and shoved the phone in his pocket.

 

He lost his smile when he entered Coulson’s office and saw Fury and Natasha talking to Coulson.

 

“Oh, shit, what’d I do this time?” He asked to which Nat’s lip twitched as she tried not to laugh, Coulson sighed and Fury, well the man didn’t really react past gesturing for him to sit down. Which he did.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“You remember how we placed Eric into protection and erased any trace of you, in case other people wanted to retaliate against you for what happened during the invasion.”  Coulson said sitting on the edge of his desk.

Clint’s stomach dropped.  “Yeah?”

“It seems Stark had a similar idea with his people. Only in the last two weeks all remaining survives have been disappeared or been killed.”

He jumped to his feet, “Eric?”

“Alive and hidden.” Fury said, Clint let out a breath.

 

Taking a look at his friends, “Your worried about me.” He said understanding why they all seemed tenser than normal.  

“Not just us.” Nat said with a grin. He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she meant.

“Stark reached out,” Fury picked up the conversation, “It seems they too are aware of the situation and asked us about you. It seems they hold no ill will about what happened on the helicarrier and are offering the Avengers protection.”  

“No.” He said. _No way in hell._ He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Fury.

“Clint,” Phil began as he moved from behind his desk and towards him. Clint switched his glare from the director to his handler.

“No.” He said again. _He wouldn’t...couldn’t face those people. Not after what he had do_ ne.  

 

His answer didn’t deter Phil as the man kept walking and stopped in front of him.

“This could be a good thing.” The man said, reaching out and forcefully dropped Clint’s arms. He sighed and was tempted to put them back, but Phil’s _don’t you dare_ glare stopped him.

“The Tower has better security.” Clint actually heard Fury scuff at that and almost looked at the other man just to see his face. Phil ignored the other man, “Plus the whole team lives there. So, whoever is doing this would have to go through them to get to you. You would be safe--”

“I’m safe here.” He interrupted, pushing past Phil he looked at Fury. “I don’t want do go to the tower.” He heard Phil sigh behind him when Fury nodded.

 

He didn’t wait to see how the rest of the conversation played out. He knew Phil and Nat would try convincing Fury to making him go and he didn’t want to listen to it. It didn’t matter that the Avengers said they wanted to protect him and that they didn’t could him accountable for what happened. He did. He had attacked and killed their colleges and he couldn’t stomach sitting in a Tower full of people that had known and worked with those he killed.

 As he walked away from Phil’s office, he pulled out his phone.

 

**(Clint): Every have overprotective friends, that need to just back off?**

 

The responds was almost immediate.

 

**_(Puppy guy): Fuck do I_ **

 

Clint snorted, when he read it. Then replied.

 

**(Clint): What do you do to stop them?**

 

He looked around the empty hallway he had wandered into, it was just around the corner from his room. It appeared he had walked toward it on autopilot. His name home beeper. He looked down at it as he walked.

 

**(Puppy guy): I don’t. I think it makes them feel better to worry about me. Besides I’ve been told I have no self-preservation instincts.**

 

Clint laughed and turned the corner, but at his door he stopped. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be in there. Or here. He knew as soon as his friends stopped fighting over what was best for him, they were going to insist on a Clint lock down. Make sure no one could find him. And he didn’t want to be trapped just yet.

Turning away he headed for the elevator.

When he was inside and the doors closed, he replied to his new friend’s text.

 

**(Clint:) That makes two of us**

 

It was almost too easy to sneak out of the building and into the parking garage, it meant that his friends hadn’t finished their talk yet and neither Fury or Phil had put out a notice that he wasn’t to leave.

It should have warmed him knowing they cared, instead he felt suffocated at the thought of being stuck inside the Shield complex. He rushed through the garage until he found the car he wanted.

As he opened the door, he sent one more text.

 

**(Clint): I think I’m going to skip out on work and get drunk.**

 

He wasn’t sure why he told the stranger. Maybe he just like knowing he could without being judged, or at least puppy guy hadn’t judged him yet. It was nice.

Then he hopped into Nat’s car and started it up.  His phone beeping as he pulled out of the complex.

 

 

**_Bucky pov_ **

 

Bucky had placed his phone on the bed after sending his reply and then showered. When he got out, towel wrapped around his waist, he heard his phone beep and walked over. Picking it up he noticed a number of unread texts.

 

**(Wrong number): That makes two of us.**

 

Huh, he wondered what kind of things this guy was into that his friends though he had no self-preservation. He thought about if it would be okay to ask. But he wasn't sure he wanted to start that kind of conversation, it would just lead the way for this guy to ask him about his life. He didn’t want to share any of that. Not that he could.

 

**(Wrong number): I think I’m going to skip out on work and get drunk.**

 

Bucky sat down not caring about getting water on the bed. Then he reread the second message. It caused his stomach to twist as he remembered the earlier text about overprotective friends. Was his new friend fighting with his friends and skipping work? Should he ask if the guy wanted to talk? It sounded like the guy might need that.

 

He sighed. Deciding to read the rest of the messages before replying.

 

**(Wrong number:) Should men drink blue drinks?**

 

Bucky chuckled. Not sure why the color would matter.

 

**(wrong number): Never mind, they have a purple one.**

 

 _Because purple is better than blue?_ He thought.

 

**(Wrong number): And they are AWESOME**

 

He shook his head, laughing.

 

**(Bucky): does the color really matter?**

 

**(Bucky): why is purple better than blue?**

 

 

After hitting send he got up and started getting dressed. Just after he pulled on a shirt there was knock at the door. 

 

“Come in.” He called out.  

 

“Hey Buck,” Steve said walking in, “Tony, Sam, and me are going out. Drinks, I think Tony said. Wanna come?” The puppy dog look his best friend shot him had him sighing because he still had a hard time telling Steve Rogers no, even after all the shit they had been through.

“Do I have to change?” He asked gesturing down at his clothes.

Steve smiled.  “Nope.”

His phone beeped from across the room causing them both to look at it. Then Steve looked back at him and Bucky just raised an eyebrow. He waited, seeing what the blonde would say.

“Can I ask?” His friend waved his hand towards the phone. Bucky hesitated,  _Would Steve tell him it was too dangerous?_

“Remember when I yelled at Sam for hanging up on me? When I found Hunter?” Steve nodded.

 

“I’ve been texting with the guy who I called instead. I haven’t told him anything personal,” he said cutting off Stevie before he could start a lecture. “We talk about Hunter--, oh shit, I haven’t told him I named him yet, “Steve snorted. “Or his dog.” He finished with a shrug.

“Buck,” he winced at Steve’s tone, causing his friend to sigh and step forward.

The blonde put his hands-on Bucky’s shoulders. “I’m not going to tell you to stop. You need more friends. Just be careful okay?”  He nodded and pulled Steve into a hug. Relieved his friend understood.

 

The phone beeped again.

Steve chuckled, “Grab your phone and let’s go. Tony won’t wait much longer.”  

He waited until he was in the elevator with Steve, headed to the ground floor to meet the others before reading the messages.

 

**(Wrong number): colored drinks are girly? Do not tell my friend Nat I said that, she’d kill me.**

 

“Why are colored drinks girly?” He asked look at Steve. His friend raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and showed him the message.  

“Oh, I think because colored drinks are sweet or fruity and most _guy_ s don’t like that.” Steve said not looking to sure.

 

**(Wrong number): because they’re purple, duh.**

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, amused.

 

**(Bucky): I guess i’m going out for drinks too. Maybe I’ll try something purple.**

 

His phone beeped as the elevator stopped, opening to Sam and Tony waiting. Tony looking bored, slightly glaring at them as they stepped out. Sam just put his phone away and smiled as them. He was tempted to roll his eyes at the man. It irked him sometimes that the other man was always happy and calm. He had yet to see him anger or even sad. He knew it was envy. He used to be similar, happy and level headed, but now he was always jumpy and ready for a fight. He didn’t really fault Sam, he just wished he had a sliver of that kind of content. 

“Ready?” Tony asked the group, breaking him from his thoughts. He nodded and followed them out and into one of Stark's limos.

When they all were piled in and Tony had told Happy where they were going, Bucky pulled out is phone and laughed.

 

 **(Wrong number):** _(Picture: A large glass, filled with a bright purple liquid and a piece of pineapple split over the rim.)_ **DO IT!**

 

He felt Steve shift next to him, as his friend tried to see what had made him laugh.

 

He tilted the phone and saw Steve smile. “What is that even called?”

 

Bucky shrugged, he quickly relayed the question to the stranger, who he was now certain was more than a little weird, not that he cared.

 

**(Bucky): What the hell is that?**

 

When he looked up from his phone, he could see Sam looking questioningly from him to Steve, but the man didn’t say anything. 

His phone beeped. He was giving serious consideration to changing that sound.

 

**(Wrong number): Purple Rain :)**

 

Another message came in while he read that.

 

**(Wrong number): It was the only purple one I could think of…**

 

He laughed.

 

**(Bucky): It’s very pretty.**

 

It hit send, and then froze. It had been a joke, light-hearted, something he would have sent Steve or maybe Tony. He knew they would have laughed, but what if the guy got offended. The other man had been worried about the drink seeming ‘girly’ before. _Would he think Bucky was making fun of him?_ _Shit_ , he didn’t want to upset his new friend. He was enjoying their conversations too much. He didn’t want it to end. A little panicked he clicked open the messaging icon and opened it, ready to send an apology when his phone beeped. He swallowed and clicked it.

 

**(Wrong number): Yes it is! Haha**

 

He let out a relieved breath.

 

“Oh, Hey, super soldiers.” Tony said from across the limo, getting his and Steve's attention. “I talked to Agent—"

 

“Coulson.” Steve interrupted.

 

“Agent.” Tony said glaring at Steve.

 

“And?” Sam asked, trying to get the billionaire to the point before him and Steve could get going, with their on going fight over Agent Coulson’s name. Bucky was positive Stark knew the man’s actual name, but that he chose not to use it.

 

“He says we don’t have to worry about the Archer.”

 

“But he wouldn't tell you who the man is?” Bucky asked.

 

Tony sighed, “no.”

 

The car fell silent.

 

“You’re going to keep looking, aren’t you?” Steve asked as the car pulled in front of a building.

  
One that had Bucky surprised as he looked out the window. He had been expecting Tony to take them somewhere huge, ritzy, and popular. But the small bar outside, was just that small. It has a few cars in the parking lot and was well lite and didn’t seem crowded. He looked at the man and saw Tony’s eyes flicker to him, a small smile sent his way. And he returned it. Feeling better, Tony has picked somewhere like this intentionally. Maybe he would thank the man later.

Then Stark was looking at Steve, “Duh, can’t let Robin hood get killed.”

He felt more that saw Steve and Sam roll their eyes. Then they were all sliding their way out of the limo and making their way into the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys have no idea how much I giggled writing this chapter. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

**Chapter 4**

**Clint pov**

 

He groaned and tried burying his face into his pillow. His head was pounding and his ears hurt from where he forgot to take out his aids, before falling asleep. _What the hell was I thinking?_  He groaned again.

“Dumbass,” Nat said from some else in the room.

“How drunk was I?” He asked, it was muffled against the pillow but from the snort his best friend made she understood.

“Bartender called me to come get you, while you sang 99 bottles of beer on the wall, _to_ the bartender.” She said, and he could tell she was trying not to laugh. Knowing it would encourage him.  He chuckled anyways and winced as it caused a jolt of pain through his head. He tried to turn his head, hoping to relieve some of the pounding only to run his right ear against the pillow.  He cursed from the tenderness around his ears and turned away.

“Naaaaaaat.” He whined. There was a huff and then suddenly her hands appeared on his head, moving his hair out of her way and then she gently removed the aid in his left ear, then tugging his hair, causing him to curse again, she turned his head and removed the other.

“Ouch.” He mumbled as he shifted his body back into a comfortable position. He felt the bed next to him shift, and then Nat’s hand was moving through his hair and he sighed, and fell back asleep.

  


He wasn’t sure how long he slept but when he woke up again, he felt better. His head was at a manageable pain level and his ears barely hurt at all. So, he took it as a win and kicked his blankets off.

Rolling out of bed he noticed he was in just a pair of comfy sweatpants, _thanks Nat,_ his aids were on the table next to his bed, clean and ready to go, _again thanks Nat,_ and his phone was missing. _Fucking Nat._

He sighed. He loved his best friend he really did, but sometimes he swore she was going to drive him mad or kill him. Whichever came first. He sighed again and left his room. Ignoring his aids. _Can’t hear a lecture if you can’t hear._ He thought with a grin. Then he started the search of his apartment for the evil redhead.

It wasn’t hard to find her, she was sprawled out on his couch a book in her hands and his phone on her lap. When she heard him enter the room she lowered the book and raised an elegant brow at him.

He sighed and walked closer, holding out his hand for his phone. But Nat shook her head, picking it up and holding it out of his reach.

“Nat.” He said. She opened her mouth to say something but instead closed it and glared at him. Then his phone was dropped back into her lap.

 

 _No aids?_ She signed. And he wanted to groan. Why did he think it was a good idea to teach her how to sign. He shook his head, _head hurts,_ he signed back hoping it would deter her from a lecture.

From the determined look on her face, it wasn’t going to. So, instead of looking at her and getting told off, he turned away and head for his kitchen. The coffee pot already filled with hot coffee.

He poured himself a mug full and then added an insane amount of sugar. The whole time keeping his back to the entrance to the kitchen so he could be lectured by his friend. He knew it was dumb, hell getting piss drunk at a random bar was dumb under normal circumstances. But doing it when he knew someone was after him as an entirely different level of stupid. He sighed and sipped his coffee.

He knew he should say sorry. Tell her how grateful he was that she came and dragged his drunk ass home. And let her lecture him on his stupidity. He just wasn’t looking forward to said lecture. He finished off his coffee and pour another glass ful and then turned around.

To find Nat leaning against the wall, blocking the entrance/exit.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered out, well hoped it was muttered, he hated judging his volume without his aids in. She rolled her eyes, _You can’t keep running from it._ She signed. And well, that was the lecture he was expecting.

He put his mug down, _can’t we do the you’re an idiot Clint, what were you thinking? Lecture?_ He signed back, giving her a hopeful grin.

 _No._ How she made such a simple sign seem scary he had no idea. Only Nat could do that.

 _I don’t want to talk about it._ He signed back, adding in a glare for good measure. Hoping to get his point across. He went to walk out of the room. But the annoyed redhead blocked his path. THis time she held out her hand, his aids in it. He groaned. It seemed he wasn’t going to get away with avoiding this any longer.

He took the aids, “Get my coffee.” He said pushing past her. As he walked into the living room, he got his aids in, there was just a little tenderness when he had them on. He had to remember to stop sleeping with them in.

Then he sat down. Nat dropping down next to him, his coffee in her hands.

 

“Clint,” She started, “You can’t just ignore what happened and hope it goes away.” She handed him the mug and kept eye contact. He wanted to look away, he wasn’t ready to have this talk. But he knew she wasn’t going to let him. She had already allowed him to hide from it for longer then he had expected.

“You aren’t responsible for what Loki forced you to do. Even The Avengers don’t blame you.” He snorted at that. Earning him a glare. “That reached out and offered you protection. Do you really think they would have done that if they end you responsible?” She asked.

He shook his head. No he didn't. But that didn’t stop him from feeling responsible or thinking that they should blame him. “I’m not taking them up on that, Nat. I’m safe enough at Shield.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, “Not if you keep running off and getting drunk.” There was a russian curse word after that, one he was sure meant idiot.

“Am I grounded?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Nat rolled her eyes.

“Phil and I think you should go to the Tower. But Fury says it’s your choice. How ever, if you don’t. You are to stay at Shield and only leave with _backup_ .” He heard the _me_ in the word backup. He gave her a smile. “Guess i’m packing.” He could tell from the way she shook her head and looked away that she had been hoping to convince him to go to the Tower.

It didn’t take him long to grab some clothes and throw it all in an old beat up duffle bag. He grabbed his favorite bow from the wall mount set up in his room, and walked over to his night stand only to groan, when he remembered Nat still had his phone.

She was waiting for him by the front door when he came out of his room, his phone in her hand as she scrolled through whatever it was she was looking at.

His stomach dropped. His stranger, the text messages, and why couldn’t he remember if they talked after he sent the picture of his drink. He rushed over and snatched the phone out of her hand. Shoving it into his pocket.

She snorted at him, “As if I hadn’t already read them all.” Then she opened the door and gestured for him to go first. He sighed and did as she wanted.

She didn’t say a word at first as she drove. That was until they were on the long empty road that lead to Shield, giving him a false sense of hope that she would let the matter drop.

 

“So,” She started, looking over at him and smiling.

“So?” He asked back.

She sighed, “Is he as cute as his dog?”

He groaned. _Wait? What?_

He scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket, quickly opening his messages and clicking up puppy guy’s thread.

And holy shit, they had talked all night.

 

**(Puppy guy): The lady bartender gave me a strange look when I asked for a purple rain.**

**(Puppy guy): My friends laughed, assholes.**

 

He chuckled as he read the first two. It reminded him of his friends. Only Nat would have ordered some more outrageous just to fuck with the bartender.

 

**(Clint): Did you wink at her? You should have winked at her.**

**(Clint): What do you think?**

 

**(Puppy guy): No I didn’t wink at her**

**(Puppy guy): It’s actually pretty good...**

 

 _Ha! Purple drinks for the win,_ He thought with a smile.

**(Puppy guy):Oh shit, I forgot to tell ya I named the puppy Hunter.**

 

He grinned like an idiot when he learned the puppy’s name. It felt nice having his new friend want to tell him about the puppy.

 

**(Clint): Nice! I named my poor brat Lucky**

**(Clint): Or Pizza dog.**

**(Puppy guy): Dude, you really need to not feed your poor dog pizza**

 

 _No he didn’t._ He thought, thinking about how sad Lucky would be if he stopped giving the crazy dog his favorite food.

 

**(Clint): HE LOVES IT**

**(Puppy guy): He’s a dog…**

**(Clint): So?**

**(Puppy guy) Steve just told me you can’t see the glare I gave my phone. So i’m telling you.**

 

He laughed out loud. And looked at Nat who was looking over at him from the corner of her eye. An eyebrow raised.

“Thought you read these already?” He asked, looking back down at his phone.

 

**(Clint): haha. Hi Steve.**

**(Clint): Who’s Steve?**

 

“I did.” She replied. “Doesn’t mean I know which one you are laughing at like a moron.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

 

**(Puppy guy): Best friend.**

**(Clint): Oh Hi Steve (waves)**

**(Puppy guy): Moron, waved back.**

**(Puppy guy):  And now our other friends are all waving.**

 

“Hey Nat,” He asked looking up from the phone, “would you wave at a text messages?” He grinned when he asked. Because this whole conversation, with puppy guy was golden and it was doing wonders for his shit mood.

“No.” She said, but she was smiling.

“You totally would.” He said. Then when back to reading his messages.

 

**(Puppy guy): Why am I friends with these people?**

**(Clint): They’re awesome?**

**(Puppy guy): Sure...that’s why.**

 

“Omg Nat, his sarcasm.” He said not looking up. Though he did hear her sigh.

 

**(Clint): HAha.**

**(Clint): So, what kind of dog is Hunter?**

**(Puppy guy): German shepherd/ Lab mix.**

**(Puppy guy): Pic:** _of a small (but not tiny)  black and brown fur ball, eating what appeared to be an Iron Man action figure._

 

“Can I steal his dog?” He asked, saving the picture to his phone. And then making it the guys contact photo.

“No.” His best friend said, sounding disapproving.

 

**(Clint): He’s adrable.**

**(Clint): adrable**

**(Clint): Fucking hell Adorable**

**(Puppy guy): How many purple rains have you had?**

**(Clint): Not counting**

**(Clint): oh yeah! hang on**

**(Clint): Pic:** _a Yellow lab, wet and covered in mud. Sprawled out on a beat up couch, looking happily up at the camera._

 

He now wondered just many drinks he had. Because he had sent the guy a pic of his dog. And while that was okay for a citizen, he should know better. Any personal info could be used against him. But the guy sent a pic of his dog first? So, it was only fair he did too. _Right? Why hadn’t Nat yelled at him yet? Oh crap, he hoped she wasn’t waiting to tell Phil._

 

**(Puppy guy): He’s cute. Needs a bath though? Did you take him out in the rain?**

**(Clint): He opened the window and climbed out the fire escape.**

**(Puppy guy): Sure he did.**

**(Puppy guy): I totally believe you**

**(Clint): He did!!**

**(Puppy guy): suuuure**

He laughed, because the damn dog really had. He had come home soaking wet from the damn rain to find his dog had crawled out his bedroom window, (how he opened it, he still had no idea) and was laying on the fire escape already covered in mud. Clint still had no idea where the dog had wandered off it. But the second, Lucky had seen him, his dog climbed in the window. Slammed into him, covered him in dirt and kiss and then took off for the couch.

 

**(Clint): :(**

**(Puppy guy): Oh Doll don’t frown. I believe you.**

Doll? Was puppy guy flirting? Clint scrolled back over the first half of their conversation. And it felt light hearted and fun, but he couldn’t tell if the guy was flirting. _Fuck. Had he been flirting with puppy guy?_

 

**(Clint): Good :) cause thats what happened**

**(Puppy guy): so**

**(Puppy guy): I think the bartender is flirting with my friend**

**(Puppy guy): Idiot, he has no clue**

**(Clint): Tell him?**

**(Puppy guy): Nah**

**(Clint): ?**

**(Puppy guy): Gotta better idea**

**(Puppy guy): :) Ha did it right! Tony said Id nver get the face things right**

 

_He chuckled, ignoring Nat’s look._

 

**(Clint): haha. How many drinks have you had.**

**(Puppy guy): Not drunk. Can’t get drunk**

 

_He wondered what that meant? Maybe the guy was stuck with sober to drive the others home?_

 

**(Clint): ?**

**(Puppy guy): Shit**

**(Puppy guy): he’s glaring at me**

**(Puppy guy): Its the what the hell, glare :(**

**(Clint): Should I be worried?**

 

He couldn’t help but laugh, this was awesome. And this guy was totally great. He had Clint’s sense of humor.

 

**(Puppy guy): I have her his number**

**(Puppy guy): he is coming over here.**

**(Puppy guy): I think i’m in trouble, whoops**

 

He laughed again.

 

**(Clint): Dude! It’s been like 10 mins. How worried should I be?**

**(Clint): Like call the cops worried?**

**(Clint): Wait I don’t know where you are**

**(Clint): Or your name**

**(Clint): That would be a strange call**

**(Clint): ummm officer  i think my friends frind might have murdered him. His name? I dunno ha where they at dunno hahaha think they would hang up on me?**

**(Clint): Puppy guy… you alive**

 

Oh yeah, he was starting to think he had been flirting with the guy. Crap. It wasn’t that he had a problem flirting with a guy, he did it often enough, it was just he wasn’t sure how the guy would take it. Though from the text, his new friend didn’t seem to notice. Or mind?

 

**(Puppy guy): James**

**(Clint): Huh?**

 

 _Oh…_ He had a name now. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

 

**(Puppy guy): My name.**

**(Clint): HI James**

 

_Oh, god, drunk him was an idiot…_

 

**(Clint): I’m Clint**

**(Puppy guy): Nice to meet you.**

**(Puppy guy): And puppy guy?**

**(Puppy James): And Steve wouldn’t murder me**

**(Puppy James): lecture me to death maybe**

**(Clint): Omg Nat and steve should be friends**

**(Clint): She loves to leacure me**

**(Clint):  Tells me Im to smart to keep doing stupid shit**

**(Clint):  not that that stops me**

**(Clint): wait? What am I in your phone????**

**(Puppy James): Wrong number? :)**

 

 _Lame,_ he thought

 

**(Clint): You saved me as wrong number...Lame**

 

He snorted. Drunk him agreed apparently.

 

**(Puppy James): better than puppy guy**

 

“Clint,” Nat said, tearing him away from the conversation. “We’re here.” She said as she pulled into Shields garage. And holy crap he hadn’t even notice them pulling in past the security gate.

He sighed and put his phone away. Then he got out of the car and followed Nat to the elevator.

“How far did you get?” She asked.

“His name.” He mumbled. Feeling like he was in trouble.

He heard her make a hmm sound, and looked up at her. She was watching him. A caculatting look in her eye. He didn’t like it.

“What?” He snapped. Causing her eyes to narrow at him. He took a step back and let out a breath.

“You’re my friend.” She said, as the doors opened. He tried to make a run for it, but she was faster, reaching out and snagging his arm pulling him back towards her. They stood just outside the elevator staring at each other.

“I’m worried.” The redhead said, “you are talking to someone you _don't_ know. Sharing information you _shouldn’t_ . Not to mention going out _alone_. It could be a trap.”

 _Fuck,_ he understood why she was worried. But it wasn't like that. James wasn’t like that,

“Tasha, he’s not after information.” He said defending his friend.

She sighed, “ You don’t know that.”

“But I do.” He said. He didn't know how he could explain it to her. But he just knew that James wasn’t out of steal information or kill him. It was a guy instinct

“Dammit Clint--”

 

“Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton is there a problem?” A stern voice asked, causing Clint to turn around a see his director glaring at them both. It seemed they had attracted a pretty good size group of people around them why they had argued. Clint winced. He didn’t even want to know what the gossip train would say later.

“No Sir.” Nat said. Leaving Fury glaring at Clint.

“No sir.” He said. Then before his friend could say anything he pulled his arm from her hand and walked off. He was tempted to head for his room. But she would eventually come looking for him. So instead he walked towards Phils office.

He didn’t knock when he entered.

His handler was behind the desk, reading over some papers. He looked up when Clint came in. But didn’t say anything. Probably because CLint had climbed on top of his couch reaching for the small vent on the ceiling. When he had it open, he shoved his bag inside and then pulled himself up.

Closing the grate behind him.

This was probably the only place in the building no one knew about, besides Phil. Clint had claimed it was his when he first became part of SHIELD, long before he had met Natasha. He hadn’t liked the cold empty room they put him in, but up here with his fuzzy purple blankets and soft pillows that  kept appearing over the years (thanks to Phil), he could relax. Most of the time he drifted off listening to the soft music Phil often played. However today, he crawled into his small nest and pulled out his phone. He was dying to know what the rest of the texts said.

 

**(Clint): Nope**

**(Puppy James): yep**

**(Clint): Nooooo**

**(Puppy James): not staring that game**

 

He smiled. James appeared smart enough not to get caught up in the silly argument. Clint was known for keeping it going until the other person got so frustrated they just gave up.

 

**(Clint): :P**

**(Puppy James): the hell is that?**

**(Clint): I stuck my tongue out**

**(Puppy James): you still not counting drinks?**

**(Clint): Nope**

**(Clint): Whts that have to do with :P**

**(Puppy James): haha nothing**

 

He laughed at himself. Drunk him had totally missed that James was telling him he was drunk.

 

**(Clint):  Think if I sing to the bartender hell give me free drinks**

**(Puppy James): I dont think so.**

 

Oh, god. He couldn’t believe he had done that, and he had _told_ James he was going to do it. He shook his head. _Dumbass_

 

**(Clint): He seems like he might**

**(Puppy James): He’s going to cut you off**

**(Clint): I’m gonna try**

**(Puppy James): I wouldnt**

**(Puppy James): Clint don’t**

**(Puppy James): Clint?**

 

He wondered what James’ voice sounded like when the man was frustrated. He was picturing it. From James’ texts, Clint was pretty sure had they had been in the same bar, he would have gotten scolded. He grinned.

 

**(Puppy James): I think I understand your friends need to lecture**

 

_Rude._

 

**(Puppy James): Stop singing to the bartender**

**(Puppy James): Im starting think he knocked your dumb ass out**

 

He laughed, then had to cover his mouth because he didn’t want to disturb Phil in the office below.

 

**(Clint): nooope**

**(Clint): He took my phne away**

**(Clint): shit**

**(Clint): he**

**(Clint):called**

**(Clint): Nat**

 

He sighed. He hated fighting with Nat.

 

**(Clint): Im fucked**

**(Puppy James): haha serves you right**

**(Clint): Mean!**

**(Puppy James): Honest**

**(Clint): :( mean**

 

He grinned at James teasing him. It tempted him to get to know the man more. They seemed to have a good start on a new friendship. But he wasn’t sure if he should ask the guy about meeting face-to-face. Nat’s warning kept ringing in his ears. While he was almost positive that James didn’t mean him any harm, there was that sliver of a doubt that Nat had given him. He sighed and went back to reading.

  


**(Puppy James): I glared at the phone again**

**(Puppy James): Tony fell off his barstool laughing**

**(Puppy James): Stevies glaring at me again**

**(Puppy James): Im gonna get another lecture**

**(Puppy James): this is your fault**

 

He bit his tongue when he burst out laughing. He could see it all happening. The drunk friend falling off the bar stool, the over-protective friend glaring. He laughed again. This was great. He was saving this conversation for future blackmail. You know, if he ever actually met any of these people.

 

When he finally stopped giggling he picked up his phone and finished reading the messages.

**(Clint): He’s passed out. James. I will make sure he messages you in the morning. Have fun with your friends.**

**(Puppy James): Nat?**

**(Clint): Yes**

**(Puppy James): Make him drink water.**

**(Puppy James): please**

**(Puppy James): you probably already doing that huh**

**(Puppy James): whoops**

**(Puppy James): Night!**

**(Clint): Goodnight James**

 

With a heavy sigh he put down his phone. He was going to have to talk to Nat. He wasn’t sure he could make her understand how he felt, but he could at least apologize and thank her for giving a shit. He kicked off his blankets and crawled over to the grate. Then he dropped out of the vent, landing on Phil’s couch.

“Better?” His handler and friend asked.

He nodded, “Thanks.” Phil gave him a smile.

“Now go find Natasha, and after you apologize I need you two back here. You have a mission.”

 

He squinted at his handler, how the hell had he known they had been fighting? He almost asked. But it would be pointless Phil would just give him that, I know everything look and tell him to get out. So he saved the man some effort.

It wasn’t hard to find Nat, she was sitting in his room, on his bed. Waiting for him.

“I’m sorry.” They said together.

They both smiled. “I really am Nat, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I know it’s dumb, but I really think James is a good guy. I wish I knew how to explain it.” He let out a breath.

Nat hopped off the bed, “And I shouldn’t have jumped on you about it. You aren’t dumb, no matter how often you act like it. I know you wouldn’t place yourself in danger.”

“Friends?” He said with a grin. Natasha rollered her eyes, “Friends.”

“Good,” He said, grabbing his door and opening it, “We gotta mission.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,  
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).  
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.  
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories.
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5:**

Bucky’s POV

 

He was kinda regretting telling Steve he wanted to come along for this mission. Tony had been bitching the whole flight to wherever the fuck they were, about his head and his ass. Because the dumbass had fallen off his stool the night before. Bucky had very little pity for him. 

Sam and Steve seemed better. Though Steve was still mad at him for giving that bartender his number. He had thought it was funny, Steve needed to find someone. And Bucky wasn’t sure he approved of the way his friend looked at Stark. He had nothing wrong with two men being together, he just didn’t like the billionaire. So, if he gave his friend a few nudges in a different direction no one could blame him. After all if the two did end up together, he wouldn’t do anything to ruin it. Steve’s happiness meant to much to him.  

“You good?” Sam said from the seat next to him. 

“Yeah, just reading to get off this plane.” He relied, “We there yet?” He asked, hoping they were. 

“About ten minutes.” Sam said, “So, who were you texting all night?” 

He looked up at Sam. He hadn’t like the man much when they first met. Probably because he felt like they were competing for Steve’s friendship. But after getting to know him, it was hard to hate the guy. He was genuinely nice and respectful. And kept a cool head when the shit hit the fan. So, all in all, Bucky liked him.

“A friend.” He replied, resisting the urge to pull out his phone. Though it was futile as he felt it vibrate in his pocket. He tried not to smile as he pulled it out and saw Clint’s name over the message screen. 

“Just a friend?” Sam asked, surprising the hell out of him. 

Bucky looked up. “What?” The phone vibrated again

“You should see yourself when you message him. It’s kinda like Steve when Tony is dragging him around babbling about some new tech.” The man chuckled, “Kinda sad really.” He phone went off again in his hand, followed by another message.  

Bucky wanted to give some wisecrack about being nothing like Steve, but he wondered if he was. He knew he had been flirting just a little the night before and he was pretty sure the guy had been flirting back. 

“Crap.” He muttered. He heard Sam snort next to him. Which caused him to elbow the man in the stomach. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened his messages. 

 

**(Clint): How weird would it be if I asked to meet you?**

**(Clint): Weird right?**

**(Clint): You know what ignore me**

**(Clint): Sorry**

 

He smiled a little at Clint’s slightly panicked messages. Then replied.

 

**(James):  Not weird. I was thinking about it too.**

**(James): Not gonna happen, pal**

**(James): And let’s do it**

 

He didn’t even hesitated. He wanted to met Clint. And even if he knew it was a risk, with hydra and other shady governments after him and his friends, he felt the need to risk it. 

 

**(Clint): I just got scolded by my boss for giggle at you message. Well for messaging while working, but whatever.  Might wanna check that.**

 

He reread over his last message and blushed. 

 

**(James): Not exactly what I meant. :)  But can we meet?**

**(Clint:) Tonight?**

**(James:) Yes. Where? Time?**

His hands started to sweat. He was already feeling nervous about this meeting. Nervous and excited. 

 

**(Clint): Dog park on 10th? We can bring the dogs? There is a pizza place across the street.**

**(James): You are not giving Hunter pizza!**

 

“Hey steve? How long do you think this should take?” He asked before he sent a time. He didn’t want to pick one and then have to reschedule do to running late because of this mission. 

Steve looked up at him from where he was talking to Stark, “It’s suppose to be an extraction. Nothing to difficult, some ex hydra agent with information. Why?” 

“No reason.” He replied already sending off another message.    
  


**(Clint): Keep telling yourself that**

**(James:) 6?**

**(Clint): See you then. I have to gooo. My boss is give me a look. A mean look. Later**

**(James): Later**

 

Bucky laughed as he put his phone. Then put his head back and relaxed for the last few minutes of the flight. 

By the time they landed. He calmed his nerves over meeting Clint and felt less annoyed at Tony’s constant bitching. 

“What have we got?” He asked looking at Steve as the back of the plane opened. Letting him see a large dirt field, large buildings off toward the end. He raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were headed for some empty warehouses?” 

Tony sighed, “Robocop, were you listen at all in the last 15 minutes?” He heard Sam snort and tried not to glare at him. 

“Stark, shut up.” He said instead, looking back at Steve. His best friend sighed. 

“We can’t take the plane any closer or someone will hear us.” Steve reached down and grabbed his shield, “Tony says the only heat signatures are coming from the last warehouse in the group, at the end of the field. So, we go in look around and hopefully get our source out before Hydra comes looking.” 

Bucky nodded. “Let’s do this.” 

 

**Clint POV**

  
  


He didn’t like the feel of the area as he approached the small group of creepy buildings. Nat was silent at his side, watching the area around them. 

“Why here?” He whispered, knowing that even if she couldn’t hear him, the com's would pick it up. 

“This is where she wanted to met.” He heard low in his ear,their handler only sounded a little frustrated with him. He grinned. 

“What she want anyways?” He asked, because he hasn't exactly been paying attention to the briefing, James’s fault. 

Nat shot him a disapproving look, as Phil spoke, “She is hydra, or  _ ex. _ She wants out. Says she has information on the Soldier, important information, and some key people in the organization. We are here to get her and get out.  _ Nothing else.”  _

Which meant he wasn’t going to get to put any arrows in bad guys, lame. 

“I thought the Avengers had the Soldier?” He asked as they pulled to a stop, in the long shadow of one of the buildings. 

“They do.” Nat whispered, leaning to look around the corner, “But she says there is something we should know.” 

“And we believe her?” He asked because this whole thing felt wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing and he felt like he was being watched.  _ Something wasn’t right. _

“For now.” Phil said. 

“Not really.” She said, looking back at him with a smirk. 

“Look,” Nat said stepping away from the corner and towards him, “this feels off to me too. So, we play it safe. She’s on the last building. Go around the back, get into the rafters and cover me. I’ll go in and do the met and  _ if _ shit hits the fan, you get to shot someone.” The last was said with a tiny smile. 

He returned. “Be safe.” He whispered. Hearing Phil give them the same warning. He still felt that tight uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He didn’t ignore it, that would be dumb, but he did set it aside and maybe his way towards the building.     
  


It wasn’t hard for him to get inside the building and find a good spot to hide. He was covered by the darkness of the setting sun and the shadows of the angles of the roof. He set himself up. He could see a tall blonde woman standing in the middle of the room, a metal briefcase in her hand. She appeared twitchy and looking around. 

He was and watched as Nat walked into the building. She held herself high and confident as she approached the woman. Keeping enough distance that she couldn’t be touched or grabbed, if it was trap, but close enough they could talk. 

“Melonie?” His partner asked. The woman nodded her head. Looking at her caused an itching sensation at the back of his neck,  _ wrong...wrong...wrong.  _ His mind shouted. 

“Widow--.” He started. 

“We have company.” Phil said, sounded more annoyed than worried. 

 

“Awesome company.” Another voice said over their com's. Clint saw Nat stiffen but she didn’t give him the signal to abort so he held. 

“Stark, these are private com's.” Phil scolded the man. Clint relax a little, recognizing who their unexpected company was. 

Someone snorted over the com's. 

“Then get better security.” The billionaire said. Clint bit his lip, not wanting to laugh. He was starting to understand why Phil wasn’t the man’s biggest fan.  

Clint was only half listening, now. All his attention back on the woman. She was telling Nat about the papers in her case, but she kept looking up towards his corner. Almost like she knew he was there. 

“Iron man, stop harassing Coulson.” Another voice ordered, “Sir, we are here to pick up that young woman. I take it you are as well?” 

“We are.” Phil confirmed, sounding a little worried. 

 

“Trap?” Another male voice said over the comes. Something about it was familiar. Clint wondered if he had seen the man speak at a press conference or something. 

“Could be.” Stark agreed. 

“Coulson, is it alright, if two of us join your agent inside.” The person who scolded Stark asked. 

“Yes, Captain. But please let her take the lead.” 

 

Another snort came over the com's, and Clint was sure it was Stark. 

“Widow. Two coming in behind you.” He whispered. He watched her hand twitch, a small signal that she had heard. She was looking over the papers in the case, but there was a frown on her face. Something wasn’t right with whatever she was looking at. He was tempted to tell her, he told her so, this whole op wasn’t right. 

The door opened, and Captain America and the fucking  _ Winter Soldier  _ walked in. Clint was surprised, they knew that the Avengers had found him and brought him in. But they had refused to release any information about the man. Even Shield hadn’t been able to dig up much, other then the man had been brainwashed, tortured, and was still alive. Looks like he joined the team. 

He saw Nat’s narrow when she looked up and saw who was in the room. Her body also tensed and Clint knew she was ready to fight. The man frowned and looked away from her, and toward the blonde woman. 

 

“Melonie Ashwood,” Captain America said, “you seemed to have reached out to several people. Why?” 

“To get you all here.” She said in a cold tone, Nat backed away, placing her back to the two Avengers. 

“Why did you want us here?” The captain asked, and even from his place in the rafters, Clint could see his hand tighten on his shield and the Soldier moved a step closer. 

The evil blonde, as Clint was calling her, laughed. It was a little happy and a lot of creepy. He cringed and picked an arrow out of his quiver. He didn’t draw his bow, but he was ready. 

 

“Oh I didn't want  _ all _ of you.” She sneered at the Captain, “ I wanted him.” A chill ran down Clint’s spine. “But I didn’t know who was hiding him.” 

“Who?” The soldier asked, his voice a little off. She sent a glare at him.

“Not you Soldier, I’m not hydra.” She looked away from him and back at the Captain. “ I want the archer. He is here. I can feel him.” Clint almost dropped his arrow.  _ What the fuck does that mean?  _

“Widow?” He whispered. His best friend didn’t acknowledge him but from the way she put her hand on the gun on the hip, she had heard him. 

“What do you want him for?” The Soldier asked. 

“What what do you mean feel him?” Nat asked. 

 

Again the evil blonde laughed, “ We are connected.” Clint almost shot her. He had the shot lined up and his fingers twitched. “Hold.” A whispered command came through the coms, and he cursed Phil for knowing him so well. 

“Connected how?” Captain asked, moving to stand besides Nat. The Soldier stayed back, though he moved so he could cover both of the other two’s backs. Clint felt a little grateful.    
  


“Our god.” She replied, look like she was getting annoyed at explaining herself. 

“ _ Hold _ .” Phil said again, this time a little urgent, like he knew just how bad Clint wanted to shut this woman up. “Fuck off.” He muttered at his handle, but he held. 

“Loki.” Nat said, “Is no one’s god.” He smiled a little at the cold hatred in her voice. 

“You’re wrong!” The woman shouted, “He is our god. He showed us such incredible things and took away all the negativity our pathetic human lives hold. We should all worship him. And he granted a few us the a glimpse of what he was capable of.” She turned to glare at Clint’s hiding spot, “And you betrayed him!” She shouted. His blood ran cold, and anger then spread through him. This bitch was insane. 

“Now can I shot her?” He growled out. 

“I would.” Said a voice, he was sure was Stark’s. 

 

“Not yet.” Phil replied with a huff, “We need see what she means by connection.” 

“I can feel you, you know.” She said, less angry more chipper, “You don’t understand. But I can show you. You just have to let me.” She was still looking at him. Though he was positive he couldn't be seen. 

“He favored you.” She said it like it was a good thing. “I wanted to find you first. I knew it would be you that would help me find him. But you  _ hid. _ ” She hissed, “I tried the others.” She sighed, “But they weren’t strong enough.” He released his arrow. He didn’t aim for her, but when the arrow struck her shoe, she yelped at took a step back. 

 

“Dammit, Hawkeye, I said no.” Phil yelled in his ear. He ignored him and took another arrow and set it. 

“Technically, Agent, you said not yet.” Stark replied. Getting a snort out of someone else and a grin from Clint. 

“He would forgive you.” The blonde said, taking a step towards Nat. He released another arrow, blocking her path. The woman glared at him. “You don’t need them.” She said, soundly strangely calm for someone who had two arrows shot at her. 

“How does this connection work?” The Captain asked, breaking the woman’s focus on Clint. He exhaled, he wasn’t sure how many more times, he could make himself miss. 

“When our god, found me. He told me I was gifted. He showed me how to access the minds over others, how to feel them, track them, even suggest things.” She took another step towards the three others, and Clint let loose another arrow this one tearing through her pant leg. “I was his backup plan. If the archer failed in his mission.” She shot another look at the rafters, “But you didn’t fail.” She smiled at him. “He was proud, but then you were gone.” She frowned. “I couldn’t feel you anymore. But I was told to stay hidden. Only to show myself if the mission failed. So, i did.” 

 

“She sound a little nuts to anyone else?” Stark asked over the com. 

“A little? “Clint replied without much thought. She sounded a lot of nuts to him. 

“You were on the helicarrier?” The captain asked, the woman grinned at him. 

“He had me hidden in plain sight, and none of you saw me.” She looked at Nat, “And you say he is no god. You know nothing of his power.” 

 

“Then why’d he lose.” Clint growled out. The blonde swiveled to look at him, not that he actually showed himself. It didn’t really matter, she had know he was there the whole time anyways. 

“Hawkeye-” Phil’s voice started, but he was cut off by the crazy blonde, “You betrayed him, told them his plans.” Her voice dropped, sound almost soothering, “But it’s okay. You were confused. Once we find him, he will forgive you and all will be the way it was meant to.” 

He wanted to tell her to fuck off, but Phil was already pissed at him. “How would we find him?” He asked, hating the way his vision blurred and stomach twisted at the thought of Loki coming back. 

“Dammit, Hawk. what are you doing?” Phil asked in his ear. 

“Our connection.” She said smiling, “See, when you disappeared. I thought it was gone for good. But I could still feel the others. And when we were close, the connection grew stronger. So, I knew I just had to get you to you. Get you here with me. And I was right, I can feel you again. We use it to connect to our God. Once the connection is built again. He will feel us and he will tell us what we must do.” 

He stepped out of his hiding place, “What if he doesn’t want us to find him?” He asked, watching her eyes lock on to him as he moved out into the open, “If he is as powerful as you say, why hasn’t he rebuilt the connection himself,” Bile rose in his throat, “If he was truly was capable of it. Don’t you think he would have by now?”

He could see her narrow her eyes, “We have to prove ourselves.” She replied. Clint heard a snort over the com. At least someone else felt the same way he did. 

He heard someone move behind him. 

“Not interested.” He said, pulling up his bow and aiming it at the woman. 

  
  


**Bucky’s POV**

 

Bucky watched as the man came out of the shadows, “What if he doesn’t want us to find him? The blonde man asked, “If he is as powerful as you say, why hasn’t he rebuild the connection himself. If he was truly capable of it, don’t you think he would have by now?” 

The man was egging her on, and Bucky wasn’t sure that was a smart plan. He also noticed the man seemed to pale as he spoke, though his voice showed nothing. Bucky was close enough to nudge Steve, letting him now he was moving. And then he silently moved across the room. Toward a set of stairs going up to where the archer was. He was hoping that everyone so focused on the two talking, that no one would notice him. 

He wanted to be close in case the man needed back up. Or if he went to kill the woman. He was sure they needed her alive. If she really still held a connection to the God of Lies, they needed to know. 

“We have to prove ourselves.” She said, Bucky snorted. He reached the top of the stairs, and let his foot fall a little louder than necessary, from the way the man’s shoulders tensed. He was heard. 

“Not interested.” When the bow came up, Bucky went to lunge. But there was a loud explosion and the ground and building shook around him. He grabbed ahold of a metal bar, running along the wall and reached out and grabbed the man’s vest. Pulling him off his feet and against him. 

He could hear someone scream and Steve shouting from over the com. But there was a ringing in his ears that distorted the sound. 

When the bar under his hand broke and he felt them both following he twisted his body. Angling it so he hit the ground first. It wasn’t a far drop, and he would be hurt less then the man in his arms. 

 

He blacked out for a second, once he hit the ground, and woke up to someone smacking him. 

He cursed and caught the archers wrist before the man could hit him again. 

“I’m awake.” He grunted out. He sat up, ignoring the pain in his back. Nothing felt broken. So that was a plus. “Why is it so quiet? “He asked. 

The blonde man frowned at him, then looked around. “ I don’t know.” 

When the blonde looked back at him, Bucky could see blood on the side of his head. He winced, “You okay?” He asked. Again the man frowned at him. Then he reached up and ran a finger along his temple. He winced. “I’m good.” 

 

Then the archer, Hawkeye, he heard the other man call him, stuck out his hand and helped Bucky to his feet. “We need to find the others.” The man said, and turned and started working his way through the ruble. 

And that was what was around them. The building had cracked and crumbled on the walls still standing, and the ground seemed to have come apart in places. He was guess the bomb or bombs had been under the ground. He gulped. 

“Steve?” He said. But there was nothing from his com. Which was probably why it felt so quiet to him. None of the team's usual bitching or shouting. He stepped over a large piece of roof, and caught up with the archer. 

“Shouldn’t we be hearing fighting?” He asked, “Or gunshots?”  _ something,  _ he thought. But the man ignored him. He growled frustrated and grabbed the man by the arm and turned him around. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” He asked, feeling his confidence drop. What it because Hawkeye knew who he was? The fist of Hydra? Or Winter Soldier? He hated it, but there wasn’t anything he could do to change it. But having someone who should be helping he, watching his back ignore him because if it, was bad. They needed to be able to work together. 

 

The shorter man sighed, “I’m not ignoring you. My coms are out. Which means my hearing aids are out. So I can’t hear you.” The man looked away, a flash of red on his cheeks. 

“Oh…” Bucky said, a deaf agent? That was new. He tapped the man’s shoulder and got him to look up. 

 

_ Okay,  _ he signed,  _ it’s to quiet. No fighting, no guns, no one talking or yelling.  _

The blondes eyes widened, but a small smile followed, then he nodded along as he watched Bucky’s fingers.

_ Head to were they were last. Stick to shadows  _  The blonde signed back. And they were moving again. 

When they reached what was the center of the building, he could see Steve and Black Widow, unconscious on the floor. Melonie or whatever her name was not far from them. It seemed the explosion had knocked them all out. But that didn’t explain were the rest of their teams were. 

 

A hand on his shoulder pulling him down, brought his attention back to Hawkeye. The man pointed in the direction of one of the far still standing walls. A group of men, walking into the room. Hydra uniforms clear as day. He growled. 

The hand on his shoulder tightened. 

“Sir, we have Melonie and two others.” One of the man said into a phone. “Not the soldier Sir, but just as good. Captain America and Black Widow.” The man hummed and nodded to whatever the person on the other end of the phone said. “No, Sir, Stark and Falcon, are blocked outside past the forcefield. They won’t be a problem.” 

He looked over at Hawkeye. Who smiled at him. 

 

_ They don’t know we are here _ . 

 

He grinned back,  _ I take two on the right. You the other two?  _

 

The archer snorted,  _ I got this  _ he signed. And pulled out his bow. 

 

Bucky had never understood why someone who favor a bow over a gun or even a knief. But watching the blonde man unleash arrow after arrow taking out all four men, before the men even knew they were under attack, let him impressed and with a strong urge to learn to shoot a bow. 

When he was done, Hawkeye turned and grinned at him.  _ He’s hot.  _ Bucky thought, then cleared his throat, and turned away. Not the time, he thought. Rushing over to his best friend. 

He could hear Hawkeye moving behind him and turned to see the blonde handcuffing the unconscious woman. Should have thought of that, he scolded himself. When the woman was secure Hawkeye moved towards his team mate. 

It didn’t take long for Steve to come through and ask what the hell happened. While Bucky filled him in, Widow woke and listened in. There was short exchange between her and Hawkeye and then the man was running off. He didn’t ask where he was going, just finished telling them what happened. 

 

Out of nowhere it was like a sound wave crashed into the room, causing all three of them to jump. His com creakled and he could hear Tony and Coulson arguing over something. 

“Aww, fuck, shut up!” Hawkeye shouted over the coms, bring the fight to a halt. 

“Hawkeye report.” Agent Coulson, said sounding relieved. 

“Psycho is out, 4 hydra agent dead, the rest of us are alive.” Hawkeye replied. 

There was a relieved sigh from several people over the coms. 

“Now what?” Black Widow asked. 

“For now we take Ms. Ashwood, somewhere she can be contained and questioned. See, if there is any truth to her claims that a connection still exists. Then we go from there.” Agent Coulson said. 

 

Widow looked over at her teammate, who had near silently entered the room. Her eyebrow raised. 

“I think she’s nuts.” The blonde man replied, “I couldn’t “Feeling” anything,” Bucky snorted when the man actually used air quotes. “And I have been around Eric enough to know if there was something one of us would have felt it.” He shrugged. “Maybe she just really wanted to believe it.” 

“But she knew where you were?” Steve asked. 

“Lucky guess?” The man shrugged again, “If she was really connected with...us...Loki, whatever, then she would have seen how I worked, how I plan, giving her a good idea where I would place myself.” 

“Seems legit.” Stark said over the com. “So who gets her?” 

He looked at Steve, who’s eyes narrowed, and he looked between the unconouse woman and Hawkeye. Bucky sighed, his friend didn’t believe it was just a guess. He had heard all the stories about what Loki had done, and it looked like Stevie wasn’t ready to just right it off. He sighed. 

 

“They can have her.” Hawkeye’s voice was clear and final. 

“Hawk--” Agent Coulson started then sighed, “We would request that you share any useful information.” 

“Agreed.” Steve said before Stark could deny it. Though Bucky still heard Stark bitch over the com. 

“Let’s go.” Widow said to her friend. As they started to walk away, an annoying blurring came from the blonde man’s pocket. The archer cursed and pulled out his phone. 

 

“Aww, come on!” The man yelled. Then he turned to his friend, “I’m blaming Coulson.” The redhead nodded and gave a reassuring smile, that Bucky was sure was sarcastic, “ I am, this is all his fault.” 

“What’s who’s fault?” Sam asked over the com, clearly confused. 

He heard Hawkeye life, “Falcon right?” 

“Yes?” Sam said, still confused. 

“Well, my winged bird brother, Coulson is responsible for ruining my social life.” 

There was a huff over the com, “If you didn’t schedule things in the middle of missions. You wouldn’t miss them.” Everyone laughed. 

“Uh-huh, sure,” The blonde quipped as he started messing around with his phone. “I hate you all,” was added on at the end. 

Then he shoved his phone back into his pocket and took Widow’s arm. 

 

Bucky’s pocket vibrated. He reached into it and pulled out his phone. 

 

**(Clint): I’m running late. Work :( Promise i’m coming.**

 

He stood there shocked, looking from his phone to the man walking away. 

He quickly pulled his phone up and took a picture of the two agents. Barely hearing Steve and Stark arguing in the background. Then he prayed silently that he was right, and not about to ruin his chances with Clint over mistaken identity. And hit send.

He held his breath as he waited. When Hawkeye stopped walking and pulled out his phone, Bucky exhaled. Then Hawkeye turned around and looked at him. 

 

“James?” The blonde asked, and the rest of the room and com's fell silent. 

He nodded and gave a smile. “How late you think you’re gonna be?” He asked. 

Clint looked at him, eyes wide, then he started to laugh. “Gotta drive back to the city, disbelief, and get Lucky, two hours, maybe? 

“Or we could fly you back?” He offered, They looked eyes. He was hoping the blonde would accept because he wanted to spend more time with Clint. 

“Debriefing can wait until tomorrow.” Clint said staring at him back at him, smiling growing. 

“Oh for the love, “ Stark said over the com's, “We get it. You two are hot for each other. Can we get moving now?”'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,  
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).  
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.  
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories.
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!! Let me know what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> New note (6/23/19): Does anyone on here draw? or know someone that does? I'm trying to find someone to help me with a fantasy map for an epic story I'm working on but as I'm currently broke, its damn near impossible. I was hoping to find someone who does it for fun and wouldn't mind helping me out. Please email me if you or someone else might be interested.

**Chapter 6:**

**Clint’s POV**

 

He was excited as he jogged to the dog park with Lucky. The small amount of time him and James had spent together on the plane had proven that yes, the other man was flirting with him, and that yes Clint enjoyed it. It also showed him that he genuinely liked the other man, especially when he got into a bickering match with Captain America and his accent deepened. 

When they had landed and he told Nat he was heading straight home, she rolled her eyes at him and offered to take his gear with her, in a car Stark and let her borrow. 

Phil had just sighed over the com's and told him he had better be back at shield before noon tomorrow to debrief. 

When he entered the park, he saw that James had beaten him there. And that Hunter was chasing a ball across the small grass area. When the puppy heard, Lucky’s excited bark, it stopped and turned towards them. And then charged. Yipping and sniffing Lucky, who just wagged his tail. 

Clint let his dog of his leash and the two too off for the ball. Then he sat down on the grass neck to James. 

“So?” He said, smiling at the other man. 

James chuckled, “So?”

“What do we do now?” He asked, shifting a little closer. 

“Well I was hoping we start with talking, then see where this goes.” 

Clint grinned, “Works for me.” 

They sat there playing with the two dogs, talking and joking about their friends and lives. Clint wanted to burn Hydra to the ground when they talked about what they did to James. And he had seen James metal,  _ how cool, _ hand tighten when they talked about Loki. All in all he had an awesome night, and when the sun started to raise, he whined about having to head back. 

James just laughed, “We can do again, hell we can do this so many times, you regret asking.”   
They both chuckled. “Promise.” When they gathered up their dogs and were getting ready to leave Clint gave on small thought to hesitation, the grabbed the super soldier by his arm and forced him to turn around. Then he pressed in close. Bucky’s lips were warm and the man moaned and reached around and pulled Clint closer.  

He actually whimpered when Bucky pulled away. “We gotta get going.” Bucky pressed another soft kiss against his lips, “Call me,” Another kiss, “When you’re done.” 

He nodded, and pulled away. “I will.” 

After dropping Lucky off back at his apartment he headed straight for shield. Where he only kinda paid attention to Phil and Nat as they went back over last night missions. His fingers flipping his phone over and over as they talked. When Phil finally had enough of his lack of attention and kicked him out.  He texted James. 

 

**(Clint): “I’m free!”**

**(James): haha lunch? I think I owe you a pizza**

 

Clint grinned the whole way to the dinner. This was definitely the start of something truly awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,  
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).  
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.  
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories.
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human


End file.
